


are we (just friends)

by cumuluseal (sungwoontrash)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Side!2park, side!onghwang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoontrash/pseuds/cumuluseal
Summary: Sungwoon was 18 when he fell in love. Seongwu was 19. Perhaps their story will always be about Sungwoon happening a little too early and Seongwu coming to his senses a little too late.Inspired by the words of Tala Gardoce





	are we (just friends)

**Author's Note:**

> hello my gift to ongwoon shippers (let this ship rise!) tbh this fic makes me excited and all so here it is, hope you will like and love ongwoon!

"Seongwu!" Sungwoon calls, while running towards Seongwu’s house. 

 

Seongwu clearly knows that certain voice. So irritating. Too loud. That's what he thinks. He flips on his position and covers his ears with the pillow his head is resting onto. God, it is too early for him to deal with Sungwoon. Why does he always have to deal with an annoying neighbour all the time? Seongwu only wants one thing during weekends, and that’s to sleep until afternoon. But some tiny man won’t allow him to.

 

Sungwoon bows his head at Seongwu’s mom right after he enters their house. Sungwoon hops happily as he walks over at the kitchen, “Good morning, mom!” He greets.

 

Seongwu’s mom breaks into a lovely smile at him and pinches his cheeks, “Aw, my little son-in-law is here!” Sungwoon giggles as he eyes what Mrs. Ong is doing, “Since you’re early today, why don’t you join us for breakfast?” Mrs. Ong asks him.

 

Sungwoon claps his hands and jumps on his position, “Really? You’re the best mother-in-law in the universe!” He cheers. Mrs. Ong pinches his cheeks once again before she returns to what she’s doing. She’s cooking Seongwu’s favourite breakfast during weekends which Sungwoon also grows to love. Being at Seongwu’s house for almost everyday, of course, Sungwoon would get used to it. Gladly, his parents were cool with it, with their houses close with each other, “Can I help you, mom?”

 

“Yes, my cute son-in-law,” Mrs. Ong answers and hands him the pancake mix. Sungwoon giggles while he mixes it with water. His tiny little hands are having a trouble in fixing a big bowl of pancake mix. But his face are all lit up, feeling all giddy and excited for preparing the breakfast of his childhood crush.

 

Sungwoon doesn’t know when it started. Like when did he realize Seongwu’s handsome face, or when did he start to admire his intelligence. Even how he likes the cheeky smile on the younger’s face and how his three moles are placed on his cheeks just perfectly fine. Everything was vague.

 

...

 

_It was a lazy afternoon on a Saturday. Sungwoon was lying on their carpet, cooling himself with the little fan his mom gave him. It was hot, practically because it was summer. Sungwoon can feel his sweat dripping from his forehead down to his neck. His t-shirt started to get drenched with his excessive sweating. He’s not doing anything and yet he was sweating real hard._

 

_The heat was making him frustrated, add up to the fact that there was a noise outside their house. Seems like a big truck was parked on their street. The machine made him more irritated by the noise it continuously produce. His mom got up from slicing the vegetables she needed for cooking to look outside, “Sungwoonie,” His mom called him, “There’s a new neighbour outside!”_

 

_”Ish there s-shomeone I-I can pway with?” Sungwoon boringly asked his mother. It was a lonely neighbourhood for a 5 years old, with no children to play with. Sungwoon wanted to go back to Ilsan, where his friends were left behind. Though his grandpa always gave him things to do on their farm, at least, he got some friends he can always play with after his chores. But he got no one in Seoul._

 

_”Yes, a young boy, probably at your age,” His mom pointed outside, which he assumed where the young boy was standing. Just by the news, Sungwoon immediately got up from lying. He tiptoed his feet, trying to look outside. The window was too high for him. He was still 5, tiny and short. His mother giggled and pulled him up for him to see._

 

_Sungwoon saw the young boy, a hair like a coconut, fully covering his head. Three moles on his cheek, making Sungwoon mesmerized by the little constellation on his face. His face looked like a little cold and bored, Sungwoon thinks. The boy was a little taller than he was, standing alone while watching his parents move their appliances, hands holding onto his seal plushie. Sungwoon wanted to be friends with him so he wiggled his feet for his mom to put him down._

 

_Sungwoon immediately ran outside to meet the young boy. Seongwu looked at him for a few seconds before he shifted his gaze away. Sungwoon pouted. The young boy seemed not interested at making friends with him. The mother noticed and approached him, “Look, Seongwu. You got some cute friend here,” His mother pointed Sungwoon, “What’s your name, dear?”_

 

_”Ddeongwoonie!” Sungwoon cheered, not minding whether he pronounced his name right or not. Sungwoon smiled so brightly, making Seongwu’s mom admire him and pinch his chubby cheeks._

 

_”Seongwu-yah, introduce yourself to him, c’mon,” Seongwu’s mother ordered him but the young boy seemed like he was not interested. He looked at Sungwoon for seconds before he fix the plushie on his arms._

 

_”I-I d-don’t want to pway with him!” Seongwu shouted before running towards his father inside the house. Sungwoon followed him through his eyes and a pout appeared again on his face. It was the first time he got rejected. It was the first out of all the times Seongwu rejected him. Growing up together, Sungwoon thought Seongwu would eventually befriend him. Maybe at some point, Seongwu started to treat him as a friend, Sungwoon just failed to realize that._

 

...

 

Because Seongwu’s mom still got a lot of chores to do, like washing the family’s clothes, cleaning the whole house, feeding the dog, watering their plants and even fixing his son’s play station scattered around the living room, she decides to let Sungwoon cook the pancake himself. Sungwoon was more than willing to do so. It’s the last day of the summer vacation and Sungwoon wants to enjoy the last weekend they got before school starts on Monday.

 

Sungwoon tiptoes his feet, trying to look for the butter on the fridge, when he stumbles on his position. Just like what Sungwoon imagined on the Korean dramas he’s been watching or even from the stories on his favourite Disney princesses he liked ever since he was a child, as if the universe was on his side that time, Seongwu magically enters the scene and catches him on his arms. Seongwu’s hand supporting the bent body of Sungwoon while holding him on his waist. Their faces inches apart from each other, with just one move from any of the two, could make them smack their lips together. Sungwoon can clearly feel the breath of Seongwu on his face, as his heart throbs real hard, almost like it wants to get out from his chest. As if his blush is that evident, Seongwu’s lips slowly forms a smirk, making Sungwoon unconsciously stare at his handsomeness. Seongwu shakes his head before he recklessly lets go of him.

 

“Maybe try sleeping every afternoon, so that your height might grow even just an inch,” Seongwu teases him and makes his way to get a carton of milk on the fridge before pouring it on his glass.

 

Sungwoon rolls his eyes at his back but immediately gives him a smile when Seongwu turns around, “I actually like my height. Perfect for you to kiss me on my forehead,” Sungwoon smiles brightly at him.

 

“Hah—yeah, continue living on your dream then,” Seongwu jerks back before he turns around, hands still holding on his glass of milk, and makes his way to the living room. Seongwu picks up his controllers and immediately starts gaming early in the morning.

 

“Yah! You should eat your breakfast first,” Sungwoon calls him out, pointing the pancakes he just finished cooking, “I cooked your favourite pancakes!”

 

“No one told you so,” Seongwu smirks before he gives his full attention to the game he’s playing. A few seconds after, he receives a spank on the head from his mother, who just finished watering their plants, “Ah—mom!”

 

“I’m the one who told him so,” Mrs. Ong raises her eyebrows at his son, “Now put down that controller and eat your breakfast with Sungwoon!” Seongwu whines for seconds, but his mom is more persistent than he is, making him give up and eat the breakfast with Sungwoon.

 

Sungwoon immediately offers him a sweet smile, but Seongwu doesn’t bat him an eye. Instead, the younger shoves his mouth with pancakes. Sungwoon’s smile fades away and decides to just eat his own pancakes.

 

“You’ll be on your 12th year already. Time really flies so fast. Feels like just yesterday, both of you were crying on the park because you both fell on your bikes and now you are all grown up,” Mrs. Ong tears up by the sight of the two young man on her front, “You were just kids, bickering in front of the house on who’s taller and who’s shorter. And I’m glad now, you’re just still the same.”

 

“Yeah,” Seongwu speaks unaudible, with pancakes on his mouth and syrup all over his face, “Sungwoon is still the shorter one until now,” Seongwu sticks his tongue out to his hyung, who’s grumpily staring at him.

 

Sungwoon pouts at him but doesn’t even bother to fight back, instead, he shoves his mouth with pancakes with butter fully spread on it and the syrup slightly dripping on the sides. Seongwu’s mouth hangs open subtly, unconscious in watching the older indulge the pancake deliciously. His eyes averts towards Sungwoon’s pouty lips, wet and shiny from the older’s lick to the remaining syrup on it. Sungwoon catches the sight of Seongwu, who immediately gulps down and clears his throat when he notices he just got caught.

 

“I-I’m already f-full,” Seongwu jumbles on his words. Sungwoon fails to see the nervous on his words as he watches the younger stand up from his seat and makes he’s way on the living room to play his video games.

 

When Sungwoon is done eating, he volunteers to wash the dishes and fix the things he used for his cooking. Mrs. Ong is still busy moving around the house, probably still not done with cleaning. Sungwoon is glad to help. He glances at Seongwu, who’s shouting from time to time, every time he scores good on the game. As if Seongwu would pay him attention, so Sungwoon decides to go home to fix his things for the upcoming semester.

 

“Mrs. Ong, thank you for having me for the breakfast!” Sungwoon shouts. Seongwu gives him a disgust look and mutters a _tss_ under his breath. Sungwoon shrugs it. He’s pretty used to it anyways, “I’ll go home now, mom!” He greets before putting back his shoes on the front of their door.

 

“Alright, then. Tell your mom to come over after the dinner to play some go-stop with me, okay?” Mrs. Ong shouts back from the master’s bedroom on the second floor.

 

Sungwoon hums in response. He gives a glance at Seongwu’s back. Sungwoon scoffs to himself, “Doesn’t even have the guts to say good bye? Hmph,” Sungwoon whispers to himself, “Seongwu, don’t forget to come out of the house by 6:30, alright?”

 

“I am not coming with you,” Seongwu answered, not even batting him an eye and too focused on pressing every button on.

 

Sungwoon shrugs his shoulders and opens the door, “I know you’re coming anyways!” He says before he leaves the house.

 

...

 

“Ahh!!!” Sungwoon freaks out early in the morning. He looks so devastated, looking at his bike. The bicycle gearing is too broken, almost broken into pieces, even the bicycle pedals are removed from it. Sungwoon stomps his feet aggressively, while looking at his little brother, Jihoon, who scratches his head, “Yah! I told you to take care of it. What did you do?”

 

“I didn’t mean it, hyung,” Jihoon apologizes, “The break was suddenly not working yesterday, making me fall on the sidewalk. Just thank me that it wasn’t you who used that, or else, you’ll end up wounded like me,” His brother defends himself while showing his ankles and elbows all fresh from blood.

 

Sungwoon gives him a look. Jihoon was pretty wounded. Sungwoon rolls his eyes in frustration, “How can I go to school without my bike?” Sungwoon asks while looking at his broken bike. Just at time, Seongwu comes out from his house and hears Sungwoon’s whine behind the walls that separates their houses.

 

“Just go and walk to school. If you like, you can go and take a bus, Sungwoon-ah,” His mother assures him, while patting his shoulders, “I’ll just give you extra allowance for your fare while we fix your bike, okay?”

 

As if he got any options left, Sungwoon just sighs and nods his head. He glares at Jihoon one last time, before he leaves the house with no energy. Seongwu is already waiting outside their house, pretending as if he just went out and was just about to ride his bike. Sungwoon sees him and his face immediately lights up by the sight of the younger.

 

“You’re just on time!” Sungwoon cheers, but he immediately realizes that he has no bike to go to school with Seongwu. His lips suddenly turns into a frown and he looks at Seongwu, “Can you just walk me up to the bus station, please?” Sungwoon puts his hands together and clasps it, as he pleads the younger.

 

Seongwu looks at his back, trying to find his bike, “Why would I?” Seongwu raises his eyebrows, “Don’t you have your own bike? Why would you take the bus, anyways?” Seongwu pretends he doesn’t know anything and asks him. 

 

Sungwoon sighs at remembering his brother again and rolls his eyes, “Nah, it’s broken. Probably a week or two before it gets to be fixed, so I’m taking the bus for the mean time,” Sungwoon answers.

 

Seongwu just gives him a look and turn his back. He rides his bike, placing his backpack on his front and his bike helmet on his head. Sungwoon pouts. Seems like Seongwu would just ignore him again so he just sighs and starts walking ahead of him.

 

“Yah! Where are you going?” Seongwu shouts at him. He pedals his bike and catches up at the older. Sungwoon’s pretty fast at walking even with his short legs, Seongwu jokes on his head.

 

“I’m walking towards the bus station since you won’t,” Sungwoon just shrugs his shoulders. Seongwu rolls his eyes as he follows Sungwoon with his bike. 

 

He suddenly stops his bike in front of Sungwoon, making the older stumble on his feet, “Hop in,” Seongwu says, patting the extra saddle on his back, “I’ll bring you to school with me.”

 

As if everything is magical, the birds starts chipping, the leaves starts on dancing. Even the clouds are moving, making it’s way for the sun to shine on them. Sungwoon looks at Seongwu, staring and waiting on whether he would accept the offer or not. He doesn’t have the right to reject the offer, right? Since it’s his crush, after all.

 

Sungwoon hops in on his back, his legs dangling on the side. It is not hard for him, though, his legs are short which makes it much easier for him to ride at the back, “Grab on my shirt,” Seongwu says after giving another helmet to Sungwoon, “I’m pretty fast. You might fall.”

 

“O-okay,” Sungwoon answers. His face is bright red, gladly, Seongwu wouldn’t see how hard he is blushing because of the younger. His trembling hands make its way to the shirt of Seongwu. He fidgets with his fingers for seconds before he tightens his grip. Seongwu feels it, making his lips form a smile before he starts to pedal his bike.

 

Little did they know, that was the start of the turning point of what they had. Was it friendship or was it more than that? But little did they also know, someone fell in love that day. Someone realized his feelings towards the other.

 

But the real question is who?


End file.
